BC mage stamina gear
Krosh Firehand The High King Maulgar 25 man raid boss encounter has an add named Krosh Firehand that requires a mage to tank using Spellsteal. Preferred stats are about 10k+ unbuffed hp, 8-10k mana, 6-8% hit, and 500 or so plus damage. Fire Resistance is worthless in this fight. This is intended to be a 5-man and heroic instance gear guide to prepare other mages. * Before starting, using ALL of the below gear will work, but probably is not optimal. Make sure to have at least TWO, but typically three pieces of *LEVEL 70* "of stamina" gear equipped to push yourself over 11k hp (each green can have up to 84 stamina). * +Hit is required for a proper set. Although most mages have +6% hit with arcane spells already, a double resist on spellsteal means you will be taking over 17k damage in 3 seconds (usually means you die). Krosh is a boss level elite, therefore a mage will have a 17% chance to miss with spells. * Level 60 epic pvp rewards with 2 piece +20 stam bonus also can help boost your health and keep +dmg stats. * Preferred gems to use in these items would be the blue +9 or +12 stamina gems: Azure Moonstone or Solid Star of Elune unless creating a set bonus that will add more stamina or +spell hit * Preferred gem in the meta slot would be a Powerful Earthstorm Diamond for the 18 stamina * I guess Blizzard really wanted mages to kill Omor the Unscarred in heroic Ramparts, because he has four drops that can be used in your tank set. Doing heroic omor runs almost always nets something useful for a Krosh tanking mage. * Oblivion Raiment - Yes, the warlocks oblivion set seems to be heavy with the above stats, so many of the slots reference it. * Imbued Netherweave Armor - These pieces have large amounts of stam, int, mp5, and decent plus damage, making them good to fill up slots that your not getting drops for. Weapon Slot * Continuum Blade * Revered with Keepers of Time -- best & easiest to get...30 stam with hit and 121+dmg * Mana Wrath * Pathaleon Mechanar Note: Using a one handed weapon allows you to equip a high "of stamina" off hand * Battle Mage's Baton * Quest - Nagrand Ring of blood trials * Warpstaff of Arcanum * Warp Splinter Botanica * Staff of Infinite Mysteries * Drops off The Curator In Karazhan -- Has spell hit, Stamina, and Intellect Off-Hand Slot * Star-Heart Lamp * Temporus The Black Morass * Lamp of Peaceful Radiance * Harbinger Skyriss Arcatraz * Hortus' Seal of Brilliance * Kargath Bladefist Shattered Halls * Draenei Crystal Rod of Stamina * World Drop Wand Slot * Wand of the Netherwing * Blackheart the Inciter Shadow Labs * Nether Core's Control Rod * Dalliah the Doomsayer Arcatraz * Voidfire Wand * Pandemonius Mana-Tombs * Sporeling's Firestick * Sporeggar revered - 20xGlowcap * Cerulean Crystal Rod * Ogri'la Revered 1xApexis Crystal, 50xApexis Shard Head Slot * Hydromancer's Headwrap * Quest, Steamvault * Hood of Oblivion * Harbinger Skyriss Arcatraz * Battlecast Hood * Crafted, Tailoring * Mana-Etched Crown * Aeonus The Black Morass * Demonfang Ritual Helm * Black Stalker heroic Underbog * Headdress of Alacrity * Omor the Unscarred heroic Ramparts * Nether Runner's Cowl * Exalted with Consortium * Crown of the Sea Witch * Crafted, Jewelcrafting Neck Slot * Natasha's Arcane Filament * quest Blade's Edge Mountains * Brooch of Heightened Potential * Blackheart the Inciter Shadow Labs * Pendant of Dominance * PvP reward * Omor's Unyielding Will * omor the unscarred heroic Ramparts Shoulder Slot * Spaulders of Oblivion * murmur Shadow Labs * Mantle of Three Terrors * chrono lord deja The Black Morass * Soulcloth Shoulders * crafted, Tailoring * Mana-Etched Spaulders * Quagmirran The Underbog Back Slot * Sethekk Oracle Cloak * Talon King Ikiss Sethekk Halls * Sergeant's Heavy Cape * PvP reward * Baba's Cloak of Arcanistry * Pathaleon the Calculator Mechanar * Ruby Drape of the Mysticant * Prince, Karazhan Chest Slot * Vermillion Robes of the Dominant * Warlord Kalithresh Steamvault * Robe of Oblivion * Murmur Shadow Labyrinth * Imbued Netherweave Robe * Crafted * Warp Infused Drape * Warp Splinter The Botanica * High Warlord's Silk Raiment / Grand Marshal's Silk Raiment * PvP Reward Wrist Slot * Crimson Bracers of Gloom * Omor the unscarred heroic Ramparts * Netherweave Bracers * Crafted, Tailoring * General's Silk Cuffs / Veteran's Dreadweave Cuffs * PvP reward * Shattrath Wraps * Quest, Shadow Labyrinth * Unyielding Bracers * Crafted, Tailoring Hand Slot * Gloves of Oblivion * Kargath Bladefist The Shattered Halls * Mana-Etched Gloves * Omor the Unscarred heroic Ramparts * Energis Armwraps * Botanist Freywinn Botanica * Soulcloth Gloves * Crafted, Tailoring * Handwraps of Flowing Thought * Attumen the Huntsman, Karazhan Waist Slot * Sash of Serpentra * Warlord Kalithresh Steamvault * Hierophant's Sash * Halaa PvP reward * Netherweave Belt * Crafted * Mage-Fury Girdle * Quagmirran heroic Slave Pens (put because I assume mages are running heroic pens for quags eye) Leg Slot * Trousers of Oblivion * Talon King Ikiss Sethekk Halls * Imbued Netherweave Pants * Crafted * Netherweave Pants * Crafted * Hierophant's Leggings * Halaa PvP reward * Battlecast Pants * Crafted, Tailoring * Devil-Stitched Leggings * Laj The Botanica Feet Slot * Shattrath Jumpers * Quest Shadow Labs * Boots of Blasphemy * Quagmirran heroic Slave Pens * Imbued Netherweave Boots * Crafted * Netherweave Boots * Crafted * Veteran's Dreadweave Stalkers * PvP reward Rings * Ashyen's Gift * Cenarion Expedition Exalted (best ring, has TONS of stam and +hit) * Seal of the Exorcist * Trekkor PvP/PvE reward - 50xSpirit Shards * The Black Pearl * Crafted -- Just got expensive in 2.1 due to Shadow Pearls not being worthless anymore * Witching Band * Nazan and Vazruden Ramparts * Violet Signet * Karazhan any level * Band of Dominance * PvP reward * Seer's Signet * Scryers Exalted Trinkets -- Stamina Trinkets * Argussian Compass * Black Stalker Heroic Underbog - stam + helps absorb damage * Commander's Badge * Netherwing Revered * Violet Badge * Quest - Kill Prince Malchezaar Karazhan * Goblin Rocket Launcher * Goblin Engineer * Gnomish Poultryizer * Gnomish Engineer * Figurine - Living Ruby Serpent * Jewel Crafter * Timelapse Shard * Keepers of Time Exalted * Darkmoon Card: Vengeance * Darkmoon Faire Furies Deck * Darkmoon Card: Madness * Darkmoon Faire Lunacy Deck -- Mana-Regen Trinkets (tanking Krosh is very mana intensive) * Mark of Defiance * Hellfire and Zangarmarsh 30x tokens PvP reward * Bangle of Endless Blessings * Warp Splinter Botanica - Awesome mana regen trinket, and allows you to proc it then cast Evocation, for 2200 more mana to refill your bar after Krosh is killed. -- Non-Specific Trinkets (anything with +hit, or tons of +dmg works) * Scryer's Bloodgem * The Scryers Revered * Icon of the Silver Crescent * 41 Badge of Justice from heroic instances reward * Neltharion's Tear * Nefarian Blackwing Lair * Arcanist's Stone * Epoch Hunter Heroic Old Hillsbrad Mage Gear Links User:Crafall/Crafall Stamina Category:Mages